Freddy and the Quest for Pizza
Freddy and the Quest for Pizza is an RPG featuring the whole FNAF crew. Made by Sunfish Inc. Characters Freddy Fazbear *Class: Warrior *Required LVL: 1 *Max HP: 350 *DEF: 12 *Starting Items: **Dull Blade: 4 ATK **Old Ikriok Shield: +3 DEF/BLOCK **5 health potions *Attacks: **Slash: ***+3 ATK, 5% chance to dodge, 2% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1 **Uppercut: ***+4 ATK, 12% chance to dodge, No CRIT, Unblockable, LVL 1 **Furry Fury: ***+4 ATK/HIT, 2% chance to dodge, No CRIT, Blockable, hit 3-5x, LVL 6 **Light Emmbuement: ***+70 ATK, 20 MANA Can't dodge, 5% CRIT chance, 4 turns can't attack Unblockable, LVL 15, Pierces DEF Bonnie *Class: Tank *Required LVL: 1 *Max HP: 1,000 *DEF: 20 *Starting Items: **Guitar: 3 ATK, +5 DEF/BLOCK **2 health potions *Attacks: **Slash: ***+3 ATK, 5% chance to dodge, 2% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1 **Slam: ***+5 ATK, 30% chance to dodge, No CRIT, Unblockable, LVL 1 **Break: ***+7 DEF, —450 HP, Can't dodge, 50% CRIT chance, LVL 4, Pierces DEF, attacks get reflected, debuff lasts until end of fight Chica *Class: Mage *Required LVL: 1 *Max HP: 150 *DEF: 5 *Starting Items: **Pole-yestrene: 2 ATK, 10% chance to BURN **Cloak: +10 MANA **3 health potions **2 mana potions *Attacks: **Elemental Bolt: ***+2 ATK, 5 MANA, 3% chance to dodge, 20% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1, matches staff effects **Spray-and-Pray: ***+1 ATK, 3 MANA/hit, Can't dodge, 7% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 1, hits 2-5x, matches staff effects **Summon: ***A summonable cupcake, 60 MANA, LVL 10 ****8 ATK, 8 DEF, 10% CRIT chance, Blockable, lasts 5 turns **Meteor Call: ***+25 ATK, 100 MANA, Can't dodge, 50% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 20, hits 5-10x, Can't attack for 4 turns Foxy *Class: Ranger *Required LVL: 1 *Max HP: 100 *DEF: 10 *Starting Items: **Home-made Bow: 2 ATK **Broken Hook: 1 ATK **5 health potions *Attacks: **Archery: ***+3 ATK, 2% chance to dodge, 25% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1 **Melee: ***+3 ATK, Can't dodge, 25% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1 **Bullet: ***+7 ATK, 5% chance to dodge, 50% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 6, pierces DEF **Sneak Attack: ***+36 ATK, Can't dodge, 75% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 18, 5% chance instakill Marionette *Class: Mage *Required LVL: 5 *Max HP: 320 *DEF: 7 *Starting Items: **Shadow Shaft: 12 ATK, -1 DEF/use, debuff lasts until fight ends **3 health potions *Attacks: **Elemental Bolt **Present Toss: ***+14 ATK, 2% chance to dodge, 17% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 7, throw an explosive present **Pop! goes the Puppet: ***Instakill, +35 ATK/splash, -450 HP, Can't dodge, Unblockable, LVL 17, takes 3 turns to charge, debuff lasts until end of fight, matches staff effects Toy Bonnie *Class: Tank *Required. LVL: 12 *Max HP: 2,222 *DEF: 22 *Starting. Items: **Plastic Guitar: 20 ATK, +44 DEF/BLOCK **Two health potions *Attacks: **Bash: ***+32 ATK, 2% chance to dodge, 2% CRIT chance, Unblockable, LVL 12 **Notes of Fury: ***+20 ATK, Can't dodge, 14% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 13, hits 2-4x **Leap Year: ***+65 ATK, 1% chance to dodge, can't CRIT, Unblockable, LVL 20, hits most skilled enemy Toy Chica *Class: Sorcerer *Required LVL: 15 *Max HP: 450 *DEF: 8 *Starting Items: **Party Wand: 25 ATK, 15% chance to SHOCK **Minor Orb: Increases MANA in a fight by 25 **3 health potions *Attacks: **Elemental Blast: ***+30-50 ATK, can't dodge, can't CRIT, Blockable, LVL 15, able to charge up attack Springtrap *Class: All *Required LVL: Dev Character *Max HP: 13,579 *DEF: 100 *Starting Items: **PS3 Remote/Xbox Remote/Keyboard: 666 ATK, +999 DEF/BLOCK, chance to confuse, 2% chance instakill **99 health potions *Attacks: **The Phantom Menace: ***Summon all 6 phantoms, 25 MANA, LVL 1 ****Freddy+Chica: +95 ATK, 95 DEF, can't dodge, Unblockable ****BB: +120 ATK, 50 DEF, can't dodge, Unblockable ****Foxy: +100 ATK, 100 DEF, 7% chance to dodge, Unblockable ****Mangle: +35 ATK, 500 DEF, can't dodge, Unblockable, 30% chance to ZAP ****Puppet: Undying, can't dodge, Blockable, stuns an enemy for the entire battle **1337 ¢0N+R11£R: ***+1337 ATK, can't dodge, 25% CRIT chance, Blockable, LVL 1 **Lock Release: ***+300 DEF, can't dodge, LVL 2, pierces DEF, attacks get reflected REQUEST FOR MORE NOW AT 555-555-5554! Enemies Party Hats *LVL: 1-2 *Max HP: 40-50 *DEF: 5 *Attacks: **Slam: ***15 ATK, Blockable, 5% chance to dodge Pizza Demon *LVL: 1-4 *Max HP: 35-65 *Attacks: **Bite: ***15 ATK, 2% chance to dodge, Unblockable **Growl: ***1 ATK, -12.5% accuracy on target Weapons LVL 1 *Dull Blade *Guitar *Pole-yestrene *Home-made Bow *Broken Hook LVL 2 *Club *Hello Cello *Tundra Wand *Long Bow *Dagger/Dull Blade LVL 4 *Crude Mace *Fire Spear LVL 5 *Ball & Chain *Sezu Wandu *Basic Gun "Worlds" *Show Stage *Dining Area *Exit Hall *Overworld *Gas Station * *Everglades REQUEST ANOTHER PIZZERIA AT 555-555-5553 Gallery Characters FredPizzaQuest.jpg|Freddy's Portrait BonPizzaQuest.jpg|Bonnie's Portrait ChickPizzaQuest.jpg|Chica's Portrait FoxPizzaQuest.jpg|Foxy's Portrait MariPizzaQuest.jpg|Marionette's (aka Puppet's) Portrait TBPizzaQuest.jpg|Toy Bonnie's Portrait Spring3PizzaQuest.jpg|Springtrap's Portrait (Dev character) Gameplay Dogfight.jpg|Foxy in a battle against a Pizza Demon Other PhantomMenace.jpg|All of the Phantom Animatronics Category:Games Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Stuff Category:Work in progress